


lucky day

by enablelove



Series: Twitter Prompts! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pre-Slash, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: AU. Jared and Jensen meet in a coffee shop with a terrible barista.





	lucky day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dephigravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/gifts).



> This is me trying to entice the beautiful muse to come back to me. This one is for dephigravity with the prompt barista, order mix up cuteness.

“Super foamy dark roast cappuccino with an added protein shot for Jennifer,” the barista calls out and Jensen feels the sarcasm pour over him. 

“Triple venti half sweet non-fat caramel macchiato with extra caramel for Jaredina,” the barista says again, and Jensen can sense she hates her job with a vengeance. 

Jensen steps closer to the bar and bumps into a guy that’s taller than even his own respectable height. 

“I’m so sorry, man,” Jensen says and has to do a double take at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Tall, built, floppy hair, and dimples encompassing a great smile. A quadruple threat. 

“No worries, dude,” the guys says easily. “I don’t think she likes her job very much,” he adds, lowering his voice as if they’re sharing a secret. “She got my drink and name wrong.”

“Same,” Jensen says, apparently any and all wittiness gone from his entire being. 

“Jennifer, I presume?” The guy says and Jensen winces.

“Jensen is the name I prefer, actually. Jaredina?” Jensen asks. The guy laughs and Jensen is even more charmed. 

“Jared is what my friends call me, but yeah. And that’s definitely not my drink, in case you were wondering. I’m easier than that,” Jared says.

“Oh are you now?” Jensen drawls, smirking a little. If he’s not reading the situation wrong, that was definitely flirting. 

“I can be,” Jared retorts and Jensen mentally fist bumps. It’s his lucky day.


End file.
